another break up
by Kuro-Ookami
Summary: Rogue and Remy are fighting again, and Logan gets caught in the middle. This is ROGAN! (RogueLogan. Sorry Romy fans.) This is rated for swearing and some violence. This is really my first romance fiction. Enjoy. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
This is a two-part one-shot Rogan. It other words: Rogue/Logan. I know you Romy fans are preparing your pitchforks and torches, but hell, Rogue and Logan would be a good couple. Nods to the many Rogue/Logan fansites.  
  
This is Evoverse, and set a while after the last episode of X-men evolution  
  
Part one: Another break up.  
  
Logan was trying to get some sleep. He had just come back to the institute from one of his many "Constitutionals", and had found Rogue and Remy fighting AGAIN. Ever since the apocalypse incident, those two had been on and off more than a freaking light switch.  
  
When he left for his cabin, Rogue and some of the others bid him farewell. Remy wasn't among them, though. He and Remy never really hit it off. Then Remy left the acolytes and came to the institute, the two were at odds often, and many times they had to stop the danger room sessions to split the two up.  
  
Logan came back to the institute a day ago, hadn't had any sleep for about a week. Not that he really got much sleep anyway, but even he needed the rest. When he got back, Kitty and Jubilation were leaving the institute. They warned him that Rogue and Remy were fighting again.  
  
"Aw, hell. Are you kiddin'?" Logan asked, watching the two.  
  
"No. The two are like, biting each others heads off." Kitty said, then the two made their way to the garage. Logan winced once he realised this. What driving instructer in their right mind would give her a license?  
  
Logan sat up when he heard a vase break. "Dammit.." He stepped out of his room and looked around, Remy was against the wall, some cuts on his face and hands, and peices of a vase at his feet. "Chere!"  
  
"Don't call me that! Say that to your WIFE!" She threw another vase, and it smashed into the cajun.  
  
Wife? Logan thought, then shook his head. "Not my problem." And went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge for a beer, but couldn't find any. "Dammit..."  
  
He remembered the stash he had in the garage, and walked towards it. He got inside and sat on the hood of his beat up jeep, drinking the warm whisky from an old flask, trying to get some quiet in this place.  
  
He had a record of 5 minutes of silence when the institute doors were slammed. "Get outta here!" Rogue shouted, Logan just imagined what object she was going to throw at the cajun. He put the stopper on the flask and walked out of the garage.  
  
He passed Remy on his way out, and the two exchanged looks. Logans look meant: "Whadja do this time?" Remy's meant: "I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Remy could be liked by everyone, and he could be hated by everyone. He was too cocky for some of the people at the institute. When he came around the corner, he saw Rogue leaning against the institute walls in her protective clothing, looking like she was on the verge of crying.  
  
Logan stopped for a minute to grab a cigar and light it. "What's with Gumbo, darlin'?" He asked, walking over.  
  
"We had another fight.." She said in her southern accent, doe like eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"No kiddin'? I thought you chucked furniture at him when you were in good moods." She looked at him seriously, he bit down on the cigar and exhaled smoke. "I'm just kiddin', Darlin'. What happened?"  
  
"He has a wife." She said quietly. "He had a wife while we've been dating this long!"  
  
"He was married?" He took another puff on the cigar. "Damn. How'd you find out?"  
  
"Got some letters in the mail." Rogue wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I told him to get outta here and back to new orleans."  
  
Logan put out his cigar, then motioned to the door. "C'mon, darlin'. It always helps T'trash some of yer ex's stuff to get over 'em." He smirked. She laughed slightly and walked inside. She led him to the room tha she and Remy had been sharing for a while.  
  
He looked around, the place was already trashed. "Well... Looks like Y'already took care of that part..."  
  
She picked up a shattered picture of her and Remy, then looked at Logan. "Yeah... Could use a hand cleaning up, though." She glanced at him, smirking.  
  
Logan walked over to the trashed bed, kicking the frame. The bed fell apart. "Yer gonna need a hand with this, darlin'." He pulled the mattress off and began to take apart the frame. "Leave it to chuck to trust you two with a wooden frame.."  
  
Rogue went and got a few garbage bags, which were soon filled with the broken items in the room. He picked up a smaller TV. "This yours?"  
  
"No, it's Remys." She said, looking over.  
  
"'kay." He dropped it and the screen shattered. He picked it up and put it in one of the bags. "What time is it?"  
  
"About 5:00.." She said, picking up some more of the trash. "We're about done, though. Thanks, Logan."  
  
"Five?! Shit, we started this at least four hours ago, Darlin'.." Logan said, looking over at her. "Hell, this is the longest I've been alone with one person in this place."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah, the students leave you alone when they think there's a couple." Logan raised an eyebrow, she shrugged. "You remember what it was like to be a teenager? Rumor-mill's probably at full speed."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't remember a whole lot, Rogue, but I'll let that one slip." She laughed a bit. "It'll 'Prolly take a while fer chuck T'getcha a new bed frame. I wouldn't worry 'bout it though, just find one of the empty rooms." He dusted himself off, and began to the doorway.  
  
"Don't worry, Logan. I've already got your key." Rogue said, Logan raised an eyebrow and glanced back at her smiling face.  
  
"What, now you think yer roomin' with me?" He asked, she walked over and flicked his nose.  
  
"I'm not a student anymore, Sugah." She said, looking him in the eyes as he rubbed his nose.  
  
"Fine. Jus' don't break anythin', okay?" Logan asked. "I'm going out fer a drink.." He said, then began to walk out.  
  
He got into the garage and onto his old motorcycle. He revved it and drove out of the garage and away from the institute. He headed to this small bar outside of Bayville that he always used to go to to get away from the students.  
  
He sat on a barstool and began to think. The 'rumormill'? When they think there's a couple? Suppose the five hour alone time may have done good. He always hated it when those two fought, not because he thought Remy could be good for her if he got his shit together, but because he hated seeing Rogue get hurt.  
  
He grabbed the beer infront of him and took a drink. Man, was it better than that warm whisky. He glanced over as someone sat next to him. "Hey, Mon ami." Remy said, sighing.  
  
"What the hell are you doin' here, Gumbo? Thought Rogue ran you off to New Orleans by now." Logan glared at him.  
  
Remy looked at him. "So Rogue has de mighty Wolverine on her side now?"  
  
Logan took another drink of his beer. "When I see one of my former students 'bout to cry, I'm always on their side, bub."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow, then ordered a beer. "So what? You're gonna give Remy a lecture or somethin'?"  
  
Logan finished his beer and set it down, then stood up and punched Remy square on the jaw. "Nope. Not good at given' speeches, Gumbo."  
  
Remy had been knocked out of his chair, the others in the bar looked over to see what was going on. "Trust me, Logan. You do not want to fight me."  
  
Logan cracked his neck and grabbed Remy by the collar of his shirt. "Yeah, not here anyway. That's what parking lots are for." He threw Remy into the door. "C'mon, Gumbo."  
  
Remy opened the door and walked through, Logan followed and so did some of the barflys.  
  
Remy reached for one of his cards, but Logan grabbed his wrist. "No powers. Just you and me, bub."  
  
Logan backed off and removed his jacket, as did Remy. The barflys made a ring around them and began the normal drunken cheering.  
  
Logan cracked his knuckles and looked at Remy. They began to circle each other.  
  
The last thing Logan thought before the fight started was:  
  
Oh, This'll be fun.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kinda bastardized him more than I meant to, but hey. 


	2. Gotta Make Bail

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Part two: Gotta make bail.  
  
The two circled each other slowly, then Logan jumped at Remy. Logan punched him on the chest, Remy headbutted him in return. Logan sent a kick at Remy's stomach, but stopped when Remy moved to block it. Instead, he kicked Remy in the back of the knee.  
  
Remy stumbled, but got out of the way. He managed to get behind Logan, but Logan punched out behind him with his left hand, Remy had to duck it. Remy ran at Logan and punched him on the shoulder. Nobody seemed to notice the news van that recently started taping the fight  
  
Logan kneed him in the stomach, and as he was getting up, Logan doubled his fists and slammed it into the small of Remy's back. The crowd of barflys had mixed reactions to this.  
  
Logan grabbed Remy's arm and swung his upper body downward suddenly, throwing Remy into some of the onlookers.  
  
At the institute, Kurt was watching the news in the Rec. Room when a live broadcast came on. "Vhat?" It showed two people fighting, and it was soon made very clear that it was Logan and Remy.  
  
"Zhey made zhe news!" Kurt shouted, grinning. Kitty, Jubilee, and Rahne walked in at that moment and saw the screen.  
  
"Whoa! They're, like, Killing each other!" Kitty said, the trio sat down.  
  
"Vell, should ve make bets?" Kurt asked, taking out his wallet. They started to pool their money, and some of the other X-men came in.  
  
So far the bets were about even, $480 on Logan; $500 on Remy.  
  
They were all cheering on their combatant of choice when a female voice with a southern accent shouted: "What's goin' on in here!?"  
  
They all turned to look at Rogue, then became silent. "Er..." Kurt started. "Logan and Remy are beating zhe zhit out of each ozher."  
  
Rogue walked up, looking at the TV with a blank expression. Just as Logan and Remy met in the center of the 'ring' again, she smiled. "How much do I have to bet?"  
  
Kurt grinned. "As much as you vant."  
  
She took out a wad of cash and some credit cards. "All Remy's. Put it on Logan."  
  
The people in the Rec. room followed this with a "oooh....!"  
  
Kurt set them on the Logan pile, then they all went back to cheering on the fighters.  
  
The crowd was giving the fighters more room as things got more intense. A police car showed up, but the cops seemed worried on interrupting the fight. Hey, protect and serve huh?  
  
Logan and Remy were a few feet apart, Logan's nose was bleeding, Remy's upper lip was busted open, they were both in bad shape.  
  
They were both breathing heavily, just intent on knocking the other one out. Logan ran at Remy and punched him in the shoulder again, Remy hit Logan in the stomach. The two looked at each other, then they both sent a roundhouse kick. Their leg's struck each other.  
  
They righted themselves, then both jumped and kicked with the opposite leg, they both hit each other around the hips. They did another jump kick and hit each other in the gut. This time, they were sent away from each other.  
  
Once they came to, they ran at each other again and sent a punch at each others jaw. The hit connected, it had such force that both were stunned. Logan came out of it first, hitting Remy on the right side of his collar bone to turn him slightly, then giving him an uppercut to the chin.  
  
Remy was thrown back onto the ground, and he didn't get up. Logan walked over and put two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. "Good. Last thing I need is a murder charge..."  
  
At the institute, the people that bet on Logan started cheering. They each got back a lot more money than they put in. They kept watching the TV to see some cops come up behind Logan and give him a whack on the back of his head with a blackjack. (Blackjacks are basically metal rods.)  
  
They could see Logan get up, rubbing his head and turn around to look at a pale-faced frightened cop. As soon as he met eyes with the cop, he passed out.  
  
By the time the cops were sure that he was out, Remy had woken up. He saw that cops were there and about to take him into custody and sprang up, starting to run.  
  
The people at the institute broke out laughing, now starting another wager on whether the cops would catch him or not.  
  
Well, they caught him.  
  
When they reached the jail, bail was set at three hundred for Logan, four hundred for Remy (With the extra charge of evading arrest.). Logan had woken up with a huge headache, it was made worse when he saw who his cellmate was. "Remy."  
  
Remy glanced over, then shrugged. Staying quiet. They took his coat, which had his cards and throwing spikes in it. They were both legally stuck t here.  
  
Logan wasn't about to pop his claws out and try and break out. Hell, chucks blood pressure is probably high enough as it is.  
  
Logan rubbed the back of his head, glad his bones were covered with adamantium. "Hey, you made bail." one of the guards said, Logan looked up and Rogue was standing next to the guard. Remy stood up and walked to the bars.  
  
"Mon chere! You came here to bail Remy out?" He asked, Logan rolled his eyes and laid down on the cot.  
  
"No." Rogue said. "I came to get Logan. C'mon Sugah!" Logan glanced over.  
  
"What the hell?" Logan stood up, walking to the bars as the guard unlocked it "What's this all 'bout, darlin'?"  
  
Rogue smiled. "I made some money off you earlier, so I figured I could come down and bail you out."  
  
Logan smirked, glancing at Remy. "Have fun, Gumbo." and walked out of the cell. After talking to the police, the two walked out of the police department.  
  
Logan glanced at Rogue. "How'd you make money off me?"  
  
"The fight was on the news, I walked into the Rec. room and saw a crowd cheering. They were bettin' on ya, sugah." Logan smirked.  
  
"Was cyke there?" she nodded. "I'm sure he put money on me, right?" She laughed.  
  
"He put nearly 200 bucks down on Remy." she said, Logan laughed.  
  
"Musta had a great look on his face when I was the winner." Logan said, then the two started walking back to the institute. "They impounded my bike. I'll hafta get it in the mornin'."  
  
Rogue nodded. Logan took his dogtags out of his pocket. "They took these from me too." He glanced over at her and smirked, holding them out to her. "Here."  
  
She looked at him, then took the dogtags. "Thanks, Logan."  
  
Logan smiled, saying in a bad imitation of her accent. "No problem, Sugah." She smacked him on the shoulder, right on a bruise. "Ah, damn!" Logan said, rubbing the spot. "Geeze... good aim."  
  
She laughed, then put the dogtags around her neck. "Let's go home, Logan." Logan nodded, then looked over when he felt a gloved hand take his. He smiled and squeezed her hand softly.  
  
The two walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
That night, Rogue slept in Logans room. Professor Xavier informed them that a new frame would be there the next day (Much to their dissapointment.) Logan stared at the ceiling, one arm behind his head.  
  
Rogue shifted in the bed and rested an arm over Logans chest. He had on a thin white T-shirt, so he wouldn't have to worry about her killing him while they slept. Logan glanced over at her and sighed.  
  
He thought: "Ever since I came here I was livin' fer no one but myself. Everythin' I did was because my instincts told me to. Never thought about helping someone out unless it had somethin' to do with a mission or if it had somethin' to do with me personally.  
  
When she was a student, I made an effort to stay the hell away from them unless Magneto was screwin' somethin' up, or every other room in the institute had someone in it. Saved up enough cash and got that cabin away from here when I needed to be alone.  
  
Just doin' it fer me. Never fer anybody else. Whenever a graduation was comin' up, I made sure T'get out of town. Jean says it's due to my 'anti-social behavior pattern'. What the hell does that mean, anyway?  
  
When Rogue graduated last year, she figured I wasn't there. I was. There's a difference between not being there and not being seen.  
  
When I started that fight with Remy, was that just M'instincts tellin' me to do it? Hell, I had no reason T'get mixed up in that, no reason at all. Why'd I do it, then?  
  
Musta been due to all the times I've seen those brown eyes fulla tears. All the times I heard Kitty and Kurt tryin' T'cheer her up. Where the hell was I those times?" He shook his head, shutting his eyes.  
  
"I think I'm about done jus' livin' fer myself..." was the last thought he had before he fell into his first dreamless sleep in years.  
  
The End.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Aw... blinks Was that schmaltzy enough? Okay, just to clarify, this is a while after Rogue's graduation, so it'd be probably during Kitty's senior year. ('Cause Kitty got her permit in the series, so I assume she was 15. shrugs I'm assuming Rogue was a year older.)  
  
Like? Don't like? R&R, Bub.  
  
--Ookami. 


	3. Author note

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Chapter three: Author note.  
  
Eh. I'm going to be very, very, very slow with updating any fics I put up on here. Just be patient with me, huh?  
  
Also, I'm very pissy about my work. If I don't like how something is going, I will take it down. shakes head Lotta things readers have to put up with. I apologize in advanced. 


End file.
